shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
On Naboo/Palpatine plans to build another Death Star/Hopper, Maul, Mandible and the Storm King arrive
This is the scene where we land on Naboo, Palpatine plans to build another Death Star, and Hopper, Maul, Mandible and the Storm King arrive in Mac Grimborn and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Lego Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out. Naboo, Leia, Han and Rainbow's team meets Boss Nass Princess Leia: Boss Nass, on behalf of the Rebel Alliance, thank you for your assistance. Boss Nass: Wesa Gungan be happy to helpen yousa. Big happy. Brea: Well, we're glad you... Boss Nass: Big happy. Rainbow Dash: Uh... Nass does his trademark noise and splashes water at them, a second at a umbrella and once asks a question Han Solo: So who are these soldiers we're fighting with? see Jar Jar with the others Jar Jar Binks: Mesa is reporting for doo-doo. Boss Nass: No! Noten yousa. Han Solo: That's a relief. Boss Nass: Themsa. see Boss Nass' warriors. They make the blabble noise like Boss Nass from "The Phantom Menace" and water splashes at Han, Leia, and Rainbow's team Han Solo: Oh, come on! we see Palpatine, Vader, Scar, Zira and their clan Emperor Palpatine: I have a brilliant plan to repay the Rebels, Mac, Twilight and their friends for destroying the Death Star. Darth Vader: Bold thinking, my master. A lesser emperor would've done something stupid like building another Death Star. Emperor Palpatine: I shall build another Death Star. Darth Vader: Best idea ever! see a box with the Death Star parts Scar: Now there's something you don't see everyday. Nuka: You said it, Dad. is impressed Emperor Palpatine: And the best part is we can build it together. Just me and my boys. Darth Vader: Yes, master. I.. confused Did you say "boys"? doors open as Maul appears Darth Maul: (singing to the theme "Duel of the fates") I am... awesome. his lightsaber I'm soooo. Awesooom! it around while doing tricks and flips Awesome, awesome and handsome! Awesome! a wesome, awesome stops I'm so awesome. his lightsaber. spoken What's up, wheezy? Snide: Lord Maul? You've returned? Darth Vader: Show off. cheers Emperor Palpatine: Darth Maul is back! Isn't he wonderful? Kiburi: That's not all. General Veers says we have more visitors! doors open again as we view Hopper, Mandible and the Storm King The Storm King: Let's get this storm started! Hopper: Storm King. Darth Vader: Oh gosh. These three are back? Who are you? The Storm King: Storm King's the name, bringing big storms is my game! General Mandible: I am Mandible, former general of the ant army. Hopper: Everyone calls me a grasshopper, but call me Hopper. claps Zira: They are here. Nuka: What's up? General Mandible: Sacrifice. To some, it is just a word. To others, it is a code. Ushari: sighs I just hate word games. Emperor Palpatine: You said it. Hopper: A warrior knows that the difference between discipline and a conflict doesn't matter. What matters is the Empire. He's willing to live for the Empire, to fight for the Empire, to die for the Empire. Kiburi: These guys are crazy. Darth Vader: You said it, Kiburi. a little The Storm King: But let's cut to the chase, shall we? At 08000 hours, we received word that Mac and his allies are with the Rebels. So, we have no choice but to launch a massive strike. The Stormtroopers are your finest, Emperor. I know they will all do their duty, and we're proud to send them into battle. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts